beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Reunion/Transcript
Previously on Beauty & the Beast... * Vincent is captured, Agent Reynolds reveals Catherine is his daughter * Catherine tells Gabriel there are more beasts * Vincent & Catherine meet on her roof * Vincent tells Catherine how he knows facts, but not personal memories to make him a better soldier; Catherine asks for what * Vincent tells Reynolds that they're on a mission to hunt beasts * Gabriel tells Vincent he knows that someone is ordering him to hunt beasts * Vincent tells Reynolds he needs to get through the list quick; Reynolds asks why, and wonders if it's about Catherine; Vincent confirms Act I Shot of New York, cut to shot of docks, then to shot of Vincent's houseboat Vincent's houseboat (Zach in full beast form breaks into houseboat, tears up the entire boat; camera stays on him as he changes back to human form before turning away) Cut to shots of New York, then shot outside Catherine's apartment Gabriel: (on phone) ''Well, I haven't been able to find him yet, which, to be honest, is a little odd, but...I'm not giving up. Catherine's Apartment '''Catherine:' Odd? What do you mean, odd? Gabriel: Well, I don't know. I mean, obviously, I've looked for a few birth fathers as an ADA, and the records aren't always easy to unseal. Catherine: But you're having problems with mine. Gabriel: '''Frankly, yeah. But-but don't worry. I'll keep digging. '''Catherine: '''Gabe, thank you so much for helping me out with this. '''Gabriel: '''Yeah, it's no problem. W-wait, are you listening to — '''Catherine: Ok, it's not what you think. I have a ten-year high school reunion tomorrow, and I'm having some friends over, so just trying to set the mood. Gabriel: Yeah? Good for you. It's about time you start focusing on yourself for a change instead of — Gabriel: (on phone) ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply... '''Catherine:' No, no, it's okay. You're right; it's about time, and I'm actually really looking forward to it...except for the low-rise jeans and crop tops. Gabriel: Ah, come on. I'm sure you look great in them. (Assistant enters Gabriel's office) Gabriel's Assistant: (to Gabriel) The mayor's on the phone. He sounds upset. Catherine: '''Upset? Is there a problem? '''Gabriel: If there is, it's my problem, not yours, okay?. You just get in your time machine and have fun. Let go. Catherine: Trying. (hangs up) (Gabriel hangs up) (Catherine picks up laundry. One of the clothes falls off the pile) Catherine: Oh, crap. (Catherine carries laundry to bedroom, sets it down. Cut to bedroom window, Vincent reveals himself by opening curtain; Catherine jumps back in fright) Vincent: I scare you? Catherine: Yes. Have you ever heard of a front door? Vincent: ''(coming into apartment) Yeah, about that. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to - to use it or not. I mean – am I? '''Catherine:' It depends, but — Vincent: Listen, I know I shouldn't barge in on you like this, but I had to see you. Okay? And I was just hoping maybe we could pick up where we left off. Maybe help each other figure out who we really are and, I don't know, maybe trigger a few more memories... Catherine: I'm sorry. Normally, I'm all for getting your memories back, for both our sake. But right now, no memories, no missions – I'm taking the night off. Vincent: So you're kicking me out? Catherine: Yes. Yes, I am. But don't take it personally. I'm just having a pre-reunion party here – girls only, no beasts. Vincent: '''Oh. '''Catherine: Just some me time, you know? It's healthy. You understand. Vincent: '''Actually, I don't understand. '''Catherine: Well, I do. Vincent: '''Oh. '''Catherine: And you will, too. Someday, I hope. Vincent, you're getting better, we're getting better, and that's terrific. But if we're really going to figure out who we are together, we have to make sure we don't forget who we are separately along the way, too. (Doorbell rings, Vincent & Catherine both turn towards the sound) Catherine: '''And they're here. So why don't you go and talk to J.T.? Trigger some memories with him. '''Vincent: '''Oh, come on. '''Catherine: ''(pushing Vincent towards window)'' Don't sprain your ankle on the way down. (Doorbell rings again, Catherine turns and walks towards it) Catherine: 'Coming! ''(Catherine leaves room, camera holds on Vincent) Cut to outside precinct Gabriel's Office 'Gabriel: '''I realize that, Your Honor, and I assure you I am on top of it. ''(Tess arrives, Gabriel gestures for her to come in) You know, I already have my best detective on it. Absolutely. I will keep you...posted. (Hangs up) '''Tess: '''Your "best detective" wants a raise. '''Gabriel: '''Solve this problem, and we'll talk. '''Tess: '''Well, it sounds like the problem is the mayor just tore you a new one, and I'm lousy with a needle and thread. '''Gabriel: He wants answers to all the unsolved cases from when Joe was in charge. I was assigned here to clean up his mess. Tess: Joe's mess. Nice. Is that how you win friends and influence people? Gabriel: I'm sorry. That was a poor choice of words. Look, those cases involved Vincent and Muirfield. Now we've got Zhao's murder to explain, Agent Tucker — Tess: They're all beast-related incidents. How the hell do we explain them? Gabriel: You see the problem? Like it or not, both of our necks are on the line here. So is Catherine's. Tess: '''And she has such a pretty little neck, too. '''Gabriel: Get out. Tess: Okay, okay. Geez. Catherine's Apartment Catherine: No way. You actually lived in an ashram? Zoe: '''Oh, my God, it was the best spiritual experience of my life. '''Beth: Oh, spiritual, right. While I am busting my ass proving myself as a journalist, you are practicing tantric sex in the Himalayas. Zoe: '''You're just jealous. '''Sue: Oh, never have sex. Sex results in lots of drooling little creatures running around, who want things from you. Catherine: And yet you are having your third? Sue: Don't remind me. By the way, it is killing me that you're standing here with the same waistline you had in tenth grade. Zoe: '''You know, seriously, Cat, you haven't changed. '''Beth: No, Little Miss Honor Roll here is a bad-ass cop. Zoe: '''Yeah, well, she always had a taste for danger. Or, at least, dangerous guys. '''Catherine: What? Sue: '''Oh, please! Scott Arness? Bobby Simpson? Phil "The Snake" Parker? '''Zoe: Ugh. Beth: Isn't he in rehab? Sue: Probably all are. Or in jail. Catherine: Okay, you guys are just jealous 'cause at least they were cute. Zoe: Yeah, but, you know, you did always pick the projects, "the broken wings." Shower 'em with love, and then try to save them. Sue: Yeah. Never works. Beth: You know what? That was then, this is now, right? Catherine: Right. Zoe: So, do you have anyone special in your life now, Cat? (Cut to Vincent & J.T. watching sports and sharing snacks) (Cut back to apartment; Catherine opens front door) Zoe: All right, good-bye. Catherine: Bye. Zoe: '''All right, let's meet in front of the school tomorrow night. '''Catherine: Yes. Zoe: Okay. All right. Bye, guys. Sue: '''Unless I pop this baby out first '''Beth: ''(stops in hallway)'' Oh, uh, my purse. Catherine: 'It's in my bedroom. ''(to Zoe and Sue) Bye! '''Beth: Bye, guys. Zoe: 'Bye. '''Sue: '''Bye. ''(Catherine runs to her bedroom while Beth stays near front door. Catherine gets to bedroom, and notices someone standing behind window curtain) '''Catherine: (walking up to curtain) I told you to stop doing that. (pulls the curtain back and sees Zach. Zach grabs Catherine and pushes her against the wall) Zach: '''Scream and I'll rip your throat out. Who is he? What's his name? '''Catherine: Who? Zach: Don't play with me, bitch. I can smell that beast all over you. Bet that would nice, huh? To be all over you. You tell me where he is and I'll kill you quick. Beth: (offscreen) Cat? (Zach turns at Beth's voice. Catherine fights Zach off and knocks him to the ground. Zach jumps back up, knocks Catherine over, and tries to strangle her. Beth runs into bedroom) Beth: Cat! (Zach looks at her and growls; His eyes start glowing, and Beth notices. Zach jumps out window, while Catherine reaches to get her gun. Zach jumps out the window and Catherine fires two shots at him. Camera holds on Beth) Main titles: Beauty & the Beast Beth: No. I didn't get a really good look at him, but what I did see was pretty creepy. Officer Wilton: Creepy, how? Can you be more specific? Beth: I don't know; I'm not sure. I mean, Cat, you saw him. (looking back at police) There was something really weird about his eyes. I mean, they looked like they were glowing. They-they were, I'm telling you. Right? Catherine: I don't know. I don't know what I saw. It all happened so fast. Officer Wilton: Okay, so then what happened? Catherine: I fired off a couple rounds, and the perp took off out the window. Beth: You mean, he went through the window, Cat. He jumped out. Onto the street. Officer Wilton: Jumped? Ma'am, we're on the fifth floor here. Beth: I know. Officer #2: He must've used the fire escape. Beth: No, he didn't – he jumped. Cat, I know you saw that. Catherine: I was just attacked, Beth. I don't know what I saw. Neither of us do, really. Beth: No, I do. Officer Wilton: Let's walk it through again. Beth: Okay. (Officers and Beth walk towards bedroom; Gabriel and Tess appear at front door, and Catherine goes to meet them) Tess: Cat. Gabriel: What are the uniforms doing here? Catherine: My friend called 911. Yeah. Tess: Did she see anything? Catherine: She told them that she did, and they don't believe her. That's the good news. The bad news is that she works for National Metro News. Gabriel: Great. That's just what we need right now. Are you all right? Catherine: Define "All right." Yes, I'm fine. We just need to warn Vincent as soon as possible. Tess: Whoa, whoa, wait, you just got attacked in your bedroom and you're worried about Vincent? Catherine: Yes, because there is another beast out there who's trying to kill him. I'll be back. Gabriel: Wait – Catherine, if Vincent hears you were attacked, he won't think, he'll just take off without having any idea who he's up against. Tess: It's a beast, Gabe – fangs, claws, bad attitude – what else does he need? Gabriel: Yeah, but the last beast Vincent went after half-cocked almost got him killed, remember? And since we don't know what this beast is capable of either, let's at least try and figure out who he is first. Tess: Okay, I'll see if he left a business card somewhere. (Flashback to Catherine kicking Zach, him wiping blood from his mouth) Catherine: Wait. Maybe he left something better. (takes off her shoe, gives to Gabriel) Here. DNA. Gabriel: Good. Maybe J.T. can analyze it. I'll take it to him. You keep an eye on the investigation, and, you, try to keep a lid on your friend. (Gabriel leaves, Tess and Catherine look at each other) Catherine: So much for my me time. Gentlemen's Club (J.T. opens door; Gabriel enters) Gabriel: We got a situation. J.T.: Come in. Make yourself at home. Gabriel: J.T., Catherine was attacked by a beast. I need you to I.D. this. (sets shoe on table) Vincent: (appearing next to Gabriel) What do you mean Catherine was attacked? What beast? Gabriel: Vincent! Vincent: When? Gabriel: Hey! Didn't know you were here. Vincent: Just tell me what happened to her. Is she okay? Gabriel: Listen, why don't you let me handle this, okay? I mean, we're all friends here, right? J.T.: Actually, we're all not friends. Is Cat okay? Gabriel: Yes, she is, but — (Vincent blurs and leaves club, Gabriel and J.T. notice he's left too late) J.T.: (to Gabriel) You gotta talk faster. Catherine's Apartment Beth: (on phone) Check the archives, blogs, tweets, everything. I can't be the only one who's seen something like this. Yes, I realize that, but we just need one other witness, and I know I can take it to air. Catherine: Beth. (Beth stops Catherine) Beth: (on phone) Trust me, I'll make it a credible story. Just start digging. (hangs up) Why are you covering this up, Cat, huh? What are you not telling me? Catherine: Come on, Beth, there's gotta be some logical explanation for what you think you saw. I am-I am just trying to protect you. Beth: Oh, really? how? Cat: Okay, you have built a reputation. You've got integrity. You're not some tabloid reporter reporting on Bigfoot. Beth: '''No, I'm an honest reporter who's going to report what I witnessed. '''Catherine: But if you air this unconfirmed, you're ruined, and you know it. Please, just let my colleagues do their job, let them investigate this. Give them some time and wait for the facts. And...in the meantime, can we please enjoy this reunion tomorrow night? It only comes around every ten years, and I really, really don't want to miss it because of this. Do you? Beth: Okay. Just...promise me the exclusive? Catherine: 'Deal. ''(Catherine looks towards her bedroom, Vincent sticks his head out from doorway, Catherine notices) '''Catherine: (to Beth) It's been a long night. Uh, why don't you pour us a couple glasses of wine, and I will be right back. Beth: 'Got it. ''(Catherine walks towards bedroom; Cut to bedroom, Vincent standing near shattered window. Catherine walks in, shuts door behind her) '''Catherine: What are you doing here? Vincent: (turning to Catherine) I'm making sure you're okay. Catherine: I told Gabe not to tell you. Vincent: I didn't really give him a choice. (turns back towards window, away from Catherine) What'd this guy look like? Catherine: I don't know. Like, like you, sort of. (Vincent looks at piece of glass, flashes to Zach wiping blood from his mouth onto his hands, then jumping out the window) Catherine: Just let J.T. I.D. him first. The beast is still after you. Vincent: Don't worry about me. (looks at Catherine) I promise you, he won't hurt you again, okay? (Vincent jumps out window, blurs away; Camera holds on Catherine) Cut to streets of New York (Vincent tracks Zach using his senses, sees him walk down the streets and into an abandoned church. Vincent goes inside church. Walks into altar, hears Zach's heartbeat) Abandoned Church Vincent: I know you're here. Zach: (offscreen) I knew you'd show up...beast hunter. (Zach jumps into frame, appears behind Vincent. Vincent turns to face him, and Zach sees him) Zach: Holy crap. Vincent? (Vincent starts to turn in to a beast, attacks Zach. Zach pushes him off) Zach: I thought you were dead, man! It's me, it's Zach. Delta Company! We served together! (Vincent & Zach fight, and Vincent gets Zach into a choke hold) Zach: Hey! We're friends! (Flashback of Vincent holding Zach in a choke hold in Afghanistan) Zach: It's me, Zach! We're friends! (Vincent has more flashes of Zach in Afghanistan; changes back to human and lets Zach go) Vincent: Zach? Zach: I'll be damned. Vincent Keller. Been a long time. Act II Gentlemen's Club (Catherine opens door, comes in) Catherine: '''Have you heard from Vincent yet? '''J.T.: Should just leave the damn door open from now on. Catherine: J.T., focus. J.T.: No, I haven't heard from Vincent yet. Catherine: Have you been able to I.D. the, uh — J.T.: No. Catherine: Aren't you worried? J.T.: Always. (Zach and Vincent walk in, J.T. and Catherine see them together) Zach: '''You rolled a 12, raked in five grand. You ruled Atlantic City that night, man. '''Vincent: Yeah, I just, I wish I could remember it. Catherine: Vincent... Vincent: Catherine, it's-it's okay. Uh, this is... J.T.: '''Zach. Zach Hayes. '''Zach: Hey, J.T., good to see you again, pal. You look, uh, like you lost some weight there. Catherine: Okay, hold on. You know him? J.T.: Yeah. I was at his funeral. (pointing to Vincent) Which was right before yours. Catherine: Okay, someone explain. Vincent: Okay. Well, Zach and I, we served in Afghanistan together. And, uh, we both volunteered for Muirfield. J.T.: And both supposedly died ten years ago because of the experiments. Catherine: I thought Vincent was the only soldier from his unit to survive. Zach: And I thought I was the only one, until now. Listen, ma'am, I was telling Vincent, I can't apologize enough for — Catherine: Trying to kill me? Zach: '''I didn't mean you any harm. It was really just all about survival, you know? '''Catherine: No, I don't, actually. Zach: Over the years, I-I heard there were other people like me, and when they started getting knocked off recently... Vincent: Right. Zach thought that he may be next. Zach: I picked up his scent where the others were killed. J.T.: And figured you'd take the fight to Vincent first? Is that it? Zach: Yeah, but I didn't know it was Vincent. And then the trail led me to her. (to Catherine) To you. Vincent: Look, Catherine, he didn't realize how important you are to me. But he does now, right? Zach: Yeah, you made that very clear to me. Vincent: Right. Zach: You're really lucky to have somebody like him looking out for you, ma'am. (to Vincent) You're lucky, too. Catherine: So, that's it? You guys are drinking buddies again? Everything's hunky dory? Have a nice day? Zach: I-I said I was sorry. I've been minding my own business, living off the grid for ten years, okay? I don't want any trouble, you know? Especially now that I got an old friend back here. We're gonna have some fun. Vincent: Yeah. Precinct Office (Catherine and Tess open doors and enter precinct) Catherine: '''I don't trust him. He may be Vincent's army buddy or whatever, but he tried to kill me. '''Tess: Wait, and Vincent still wants to hang with him? Catherine: He's desperate to reclaim his memories, and Zach's a new resource. Tess: All right, I get that. Catherine: I'm running a background check with his DNA, see what pops up. Tess: Yeah, but what happened to primping up for your reunion? Catherine: I can't possibly go to that now. Tess: Why not? Catherine: What, are you serious? Don't you think I want to go? I'm pissed that I'm missing it because of this. Tess: You don't have to. Don't give me that face. I know how much you were looking forward to this weekend. You know, you finally carve out a little bit of time for yourself, which Vincent has yet again compromised. Catherine: He didn't mean to. It's not his fault that beasts keep showing up out of the woodwork. Tess: Yeah, well, it's not your fault, either, or always your responsibility. Come on, Cat, stick to your guns, okay? You only get one ten-year reunion. You should enjoy it. Catherine: I know, but... Tess: No, no buts. You need to put the same time and effort into your own needs as you do into helping Vincent. Catherine: '''Easier said than done. '''Tess: All right, how about this, okay? If it'll help, I will look into Zach. If I find anything big, I'll let you know, all right? Go, have a life, get your Ashanti on. Forget about Vincent for once. Catherine: 'Okay. Army Bar ''(Vincent, Zach, and J.T. are playing pool; Vincent manages to send a ball into a pocket) '''Zach: Mm! Still got the touch. Vincent: '''So, uh, what, did we play here a lot? '''Zach: '''After we enlisted, definitely. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, why are you going after all these other...you know, beasts? '''Vincent: '''Well, that is on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know. '''Zach: '''Ooh. So, anything? Anything? '''Vincent: '''No. '''J.T.: '''You can't force his memories to come back, you know. '''Zach: '''Yeah? Well, how's it happened before, then? '''Vincent: '''Uh, I guess I got a trigger or something. A sound or a touch. An emotion that reminds me of something. '''Zach: In that case, you definitely need to remember Gabriella. Vincent: '''Who? '''Zach: '''Man, you are killing me! You don't remember Gabriella? '''Vincent: Uh-uh. Zach: '''You have to remember her. ''(to J.T.) ''You remember Gabriella, right? '''J.T.: Yeah, but what's so important? Zach: '''She's the kind of girl you don't want to forget. '''Vincent: Who is she? Zach: '''She was your babe, man, before you deployed. I mean, she loved you. '''Vincent: Really? I-I thought I was engaged to someone named Alex. J.T.: Um, yeah, but you were going off to war, and you and Alex kind of separated. Anyway, who wants another round? Zach: But you didn't waste any time going after Gabriella. She said you were real smooth. J.T.: I'm sorry. How would you know? I thought they met after you shipped out. Zach: '''Yeah, but I knew her first. She wrote to me when I was overseas. She told me everything, so '''Cocktail Waitress: Excuse me. Are you boys doing okay? (Flashback of Gabriella asking Vincent the same question; J.T. and Zach wait for him to respond) J.T.: 'Yeah, we're all good here. Thank you. ''(waitress walks away, Flashback of Gabriella doing the same) 'Vincent: '''Wow. I... '''Zach: '''Wh-What? You got a hit, didn't you? '''Vincent: '''I think so. '''Zach: '''That's good. We're making progress. '''Vincent: '''All right. Gabriel's Office ''(Reynolds walking down the hall, then entering Gabriel's office) '''Reynolds: '''Lowan. '''Gabriel: '''Oh. Agent Reynolds. To what do I owe the pleasure? '''Reynolds: '''I heard about the assault on Cath-Detective Chandler at morning briefing. How is she? '''Gabriel: '''She's fine. '''Reynolds: '''Good. Have you I.D.'d the assailant? I mean, because he might want to make another attempt. '''Gabriel: '''I'm sorry. I didn't know that this case fell under the FBI's jurisdiction. '''Reynolds: '''It doesn't. But I promised her-her father that I would look after her. I just need to know if she's okay. '''Gabriel: Well, that's very kind of you. I'll be sure to let Catherine know you stopped by. Reynolds: 'So one of your own gets attacked and you're saying you don't need the FBI's help? Come on, Lowan. I'm not the bad guy here. Loop me in. '''Gabriel: '''You really want to help? '''Reynolds: '''Yes, I do. '''Gabriel: '''I've been trying to help Detective Chandler find her birth father. I've been running into a lot of high-level interference. Any chance the FBI can help cut through some of it? '''Reynolds: '''Sure. See what I can do. ''(Tess enters Gabriel's office) '''Tess: Guess what. I think Cat was actually — (Tess sees Reynolds and stops) Gabriel: 'It's okay. What do you got? '''Tess: '''Well, I, uh, I tied Zachary Hayes' DNA to a cold case from 2005: the murder of a Gabriella Bauer, age 24. ''(hands Gabriel the file) '''Gabriel: '''Murder? '''Tess: '''The coroner's report said the victim's remains were found in shreds. '''Reynolds: Where's Detective Chandler right now? Tess: 'On her way to her high school reunion. '''Reynolds: '''Find her. Make sure she's safe. I've got Hayes. (walks out of office)'' Army Bar '''Zach: '''Check out these newbies. All bright-eyed and gung ho. Ready to lay down their lives for their country. That was us, man. Who knew what they'd do to us, right? '''Vincent: '''Mm-hmm. '''J.T.: What do you say we call it a day? Zach: What's your problem? You got a curfew? Vincent: Yeah, J.T., uh, you can go home if you want. I think I just had a flash, you know – I think it's helping. Zach: 'Mmm. See that? This is helping. Hey. ''(points to Cocktail Waitress) ''You're telling me that girl right there don't remind you of Gabriella? Those lips, those eyes. ''(Flashback of Vincent kissing Gabriella) 'Zach: '''What? What'd you see? '''Vincent: '''Uh...I-I think I saw Gabriella. '''Zach: '''You remember her? Beautiful, wasn't she? '''Vincent: '''Yeah, yeah, she was. ''(Zach and Vincent both stand up; Zach grabs Vincent's shoulder) '''Zach: '''You remember how you stole her from me? Yeah. See, I shipped off. You stayed behind to nail my girl. '''Vincent: '''Your girl? '''Zach: '''Damn straight. She wrote me a letter. She told me she fell in love with another recruit. Vincent Keller. '''Vincent: '''Okay, come on, Zach, you know I don't remember — '''Zach: '''No, no, no, no, no. I was supposed to come home to her. She was supposed to be waiting for me... '''Vincent: '''Okay, hold on — '''Zach: ...but she dumped me for you! (shoves Vincent down to the ground) Do you remember her now?! Vincent: ''(getting back up)'' Hey! Buddy! What the hell is your problem, man? J.T.: ''(standing in front of Vincent, facing Zach)'' 'Are you out of your mind? People are watching. ''(Zach's eyes turn back to human; he pushes J.T. out of the way and stands in front of Vincent) 'Zach: '''You're a dead man, Keller. You understand me? You ripped my heart out...and now I am going to rip out yours. ''(Zach walks out of frame) Act III School Hall (Catherine runs into frame, towards Sue and Zoe) '''Catherine: '''Hi. '''Sue: '''Check you out, girl. Ten years has nothing on you. '''Catherine: Look at you, hot mama. You're all aglow. Sue: Oh, I am not glowing; I am perspiring. Zoe: 'No, she's nervous. Kim Pisano's checking us in. '''Catherine: '''Kim Pisano. '''Sue: '''Once a mean girl, always a mean girl. '''Zoe: '''Oh, my God, did you guys see Stacy Meyers? She looks fantastic. She finally got that thing removed. (Catherine pulls out phone, starts to text Tess) '' Cat, did you see – Cat! 'Catherine: '''What? Oh, sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. ''(Beth walks into frame, talking on phone) '''Beth: (on phone) ''Yeah. Can you connect it to any other assaults? Well, keep trying and just be ready to go to air as soon as I get the exclusive. '''Zoe: '''Both of you, stop. We are not just revisiting the past tonight; we are being fully present. '''Catherine: '(turns off phone) ''Radio silence. '''Zoe: '''Thank you. '''Catherine:' You win. (points to Beth) Zoe: Beth! Beth: (on phone) I got to go. (hangs up) Zoe: Thank you. Beth: '''Happy? '''Zoe: Yes. Catherine: '''Yes. '''Sue: I'd be a lot happier if I could drink, but yes. Let's party, girls, like it's 2003. Catherine: 'Hi, Kim. Catherine Chandler. We were lab partners in tenth grade bio. '''Kim: '''Oh, right. I used to copy off you. Um, no plus-one tonight? ''Cut to shots of New York, then outside Gentlemen's Club Gentlemen's Club '''Vincent: '''I just – I can't believe that Zach thinks I betrayed him. '''J.T.: '''Dude, I swear, you had no idea that girl was involved with him. '''Vincent: '''How do you know this? '''J.T.: '''Because you told me everything, and I remember. You, you had a little romance for a few weeks, then met up with Zach in Afghanistan. You did not break the bro code. '''Vincent: '''Okay. I mean, good. I-I just – I need to talk to him. I need to make him understand. '''J.T.: '''What? He's a beast. You can't reason with him. He's not like you. All this time on his own, that-that anger's built up. It's eaten away at him. '''Vincent: '''Which is why I got to try. Okay? I fought with this guy. I served with him. '''J.T.: But he hates you now, and he already went after Cat once. Vincent: 'Which is why I got to make him understand, okay? So it never happens again. ''(Vincent leaves; J.T. grabs his phone and calls Catherine) '''Catherine: ''(on voicemail) You've reached Catherine Chandler. Leave a message. '''J.T.: '''Damn. School Gym ''(Catherine dances with Sue and Zoe; Ira dances around the floor, makes his way to Catherine) Ira: Hey, Cat. It's me. Ira. Ira Webster. (removes headpiece) Catherine: Ira! I see you're still rocking the mascot costume. Ira: '''And you're rocking the dance floor. You've still got those sweet moves. '''Catherine: '''Thanks. '''Beth: ''(over microphone)'' Hey there, Wolves. Hi. Uh, just pardon the interruption. This is your class treasurer, Beth Bowman, here. I hope we're all having a great night, yeah? Right? Okay, just a small, quick announcement. We are finally breaking ground on the new swimming pool. Ira: '''Remember the time the team tied me up and left me dangling from the goalpost? '''Catherine: Uh, yeah, that was-that was terrible. Beth: (over microphone) I happen to have some pledge cards here in my hand, and they're available throughout the room. Ira: '''You helped me down. Yeah, and you told them off. I said I'd be your slave for life. '''Beth: '''Search your hearts. '''Ira: That offer still stands. Beth: 'Dig deep into your pockets, and remember... '''Catherine: '''Uh, um — '''Beth: '...this is our legacy! Thank you! '''Catherine: (to Ira) Excuse me. (walks away from Ira and towards Beth) ''Hey. Could I grab one of those cards? '''Beth: '''Are you kidding? I-I mean, it'd be great, but your father's been so generous already. Plus, everyone knows how much you fought for the pool in the first place. '''Catherine:' Wait, my-my dad donated? Beth: '''Yeah, in your name, too. '''Catherine: Oh. Beth: '''I get a money order from him like clockwork every August. '''Catherine: '''But not this past August. '''Beth: '''Yeah. Why? '''Catherine: '''No, my, uh...my dad died in July. '''Gabriel: ''(offscreen) Catherine. ''(Catherine and Beth turn, camera cuts to Tess and Gabriel approaching them) Catherine: '''What are you guys doing here? '''Beth: '''Uh, did you guys find her assailant? '''Gabriel: Uh, not yet. Please excuse us. Catherine: ''(to Beth) Sorry. ''(walks away with Tess and Gabriel) Tess: Look, sorry to crash your party, but you didn't answer your phone. Catherine: 'What's wrong? Is it Vincent? Abandoned Church ''(Vincent walks into church) '''Vincent: ''(on phone) No, it doesn't make sense, okay? Zach loved Gabriella. '''Reynolds:' (distorted, offscreen) He came back from the war. He sought her out. He slaughtered her. Vincent: '''But if you knew that, then how come he wasn't on your hit list? '''Reynolds: '''He is. I just didn't know how to proceed because of your history. But now that he found you, you got no choice. Take him out. He's a killer. '''Vincent: '''Yeah, because of what Muirfield did to him. '''Reynolds: (distorted) That's beside the point right now. Vincent: Is it? Because, sir, the man that I knew, he was a patriot, okay? He was a good soldier. I can still reach out to him, okay? I got to explain. Reynolds: '''Spending all that time with Catherine is making you soft. '''Vincent: '''What's that supposed to mean? '''Reynolds: '''Listen, you can't let your emotions interfere. It weakens you. It makes you vulnerable to him. '''Vincent: Sir, I know what I'm doing. (hangs up, Reynolds hangs up) Vincent: '''Zach. '''Zach: ''(offscreen)'' I've been waiting for you. Vincent: '''Zach, buddy, you don't understand, okay? I never betrayed you. '''Zach: (offscreen) Like hell you didn't. Vincent: 'You're not thinking straight. I know it's not your fault, all right? Muirfield did this. They changed us. They tapped into our rage, and they made us these killers. These beasts. But we are still men. And we can never let them take that away from us, okay? '''Zach: '''You stole her. ''(Zach comes into frame, the two fall over and break a church bench; Zach pulls Vincent up and shoves him against a pillar by the neck) '''Vincent: '''Zach, listen to me — '''Zach: No, you listen to me. Before I kill you, I want you to suffer like I suffered. You took my Gabriella away from me, and now I am going to take your precious Catherine away from you. (Vincent pushes Zach off; Zach disappears. Camera holds on Vincent) '' '''Zach:' (offscreen) ''She's dead, Vincent! Act IV School Gym '''Tess: '''The truth is, we don't know where Vincent is, or Zach. '''Catherine: '(pulling out phone) ''J.T. called. Maybe he knows. '''Gabriel:' J.T. doesn't know, either. All he knows is Vincent left to try and reason with Zach. Catherine: '''Reason with him? We have to find Vincent. '''Gabriel: Catherine, I'm more concerned about you. Zach already attacked you once to get to him, which means until we know exactly where Zach is... Tess: '''We should get her out of here. What is it? '''Catherine: Ten years ago, I thought I would be a lawyer like my father: married, with kids, Botox. And now, ten years later, I am in love with one beast and I am running from another. So much for "Most Likely to Succeed." (Vincent walks into frame behind Catherine) Vincent: 'Catherine. ''(Catherine turns towards him) '''Catherine: '''Vincent, you're okay. '''Vincent: '''Yeah. I gotta get you out of here now. '''Gabriel: Is it Zach? Vincent: '''Yeah. '''Gabriel: ''(grabbing Catherine) Come on, let's get you out of here. '''Vincent: '(pulls Catherine away from Gabriel) ''No, I got her, thank you. ''(Catherine pulls her arm out of Gabriel's hold) '' It's okay. '''Tess: '''Okay, you take her out back, we'll watch the lobby. ''(Tess leaves) Gabriel: 'You'll be all right? '''Catherine: '''Yes. '''Vincent: '''She'll be fine. ''(Gabriel leaves) 'Vincent: '''Look, I'm so sorry about all this. '''Catherine: '''No, it's not your fault. ''(Catherine walks towards the back; Vincent follows) (cut to Ira drinking from a fountain, stands up and sees Zach in front of him) 'Ira: '''Whoa. ''(cut back to gym, Catherine keeps walking, Vincent behind her) '''Vincent: '''Catherine. Come on, wait. '''Catherine: '''Why? I thought you said we had to go. '''Vincent: '''You're upset. '''Catherine: '''Why would I be upset? It's just a high school reunion. It's not like I was actually looking forward to this or anything. '''Vincent: '''You know, I said I was sorry. '''Catherine: '''No, I'm-I'm sorry. I know all of all of this pales in comparison to what you're going through, why you're here, but... '''Vincent: '''What? '''Catherine: '''I don't know. I guess I just feel silly whining about my crap when you're fighting beasts and trying to even figure out who you are, you know what I mean? '''Vincent: Uh, I never realized you felt like that. (Shot of Zach wearing mascot costume, focuses on Catherine & Vincent) ''Just tell me what I can do, okay? '''Catherine: '''Nothing. I told you, this this isn't your fault. ''(Catherine walks away from Vincent, Zach follows her. Shot of Zach's claws extending. Vincent picks up Zach's heartbeat and turns towards Catherine; Zach grabs Catherine and she pulls away. Vincent starts walking towards them. Guest comes up and stops Zach) Party guest: 'Hey, buddy, come on, man. ''(Zach shoves guest to the floor, then shoves Catherine across the room; Vincent runs up to Zach, knocking him over. Catherine slides across floor, knocks over DJ stand; Crowd rushes out of gym. Vincent and Zach transform, and fight; Zach knocks Vincent over. Catherine sits up, and Zach runs towards Catherine. Catherine sees Zach coming towards her in beast form Vincent gets up and blurs, grabbing Zach. Vincent snaps Zach's neck, killing him. Camera holds on Zach, as he slowly changes back to human; Camera holds on Vincent, who also changes back to human, before looking at Catherine) Act V School Hall (Coroners wheels away body bag; Tess and Gabriel turn away from gurney, toward camera) '''Tess: The guy survived Afghanistan, then gets killed at a reunion in Westchester? Doesn't seem right. Gabriel: Chalk another one up to Muirfield. Beth: Excuse me, Mr. Lowan? Gabriel: Yes, um, Beth, right? Beth: That's right. Do you mind if I ask you a question? (turns on recorder) That man – the soldier – why do you think he was after Detective Chandler? Gabriel: Um...right now, we don't know. Uh...obviously, he suffered from PTSD, but we think she was probably just a random victim. Beth: Random? He attacked her in her home and here. Now, does that sound random to you? Tess: It sounds like something that's still under investigation, and as soon as we find anything out, we'll let you know, okay? Beth: (turns off recorder) Thanks. Um, just out of curiosity, was there anything I don't know, unusual about Mr. Hayes? Any physical anomalies? Gabriel: You mean, like a birthmark? Could you be more specific? Beth: Not at this time. (walks away) Gabriel: She didn't seem very happy. Tess: Yeah, but the mayor will be. You know, for now. Solved a cold case, tossed him a bone. Gabriel: Or at least didn't add another one to the pile. Tess: '''Oh, and, uh, by the way, little tip? If you want to have a shot with Cat, you might not want to go mano-a-mano with a beast. No, spare me your mock shock. Your feelings for her are pretty obvious. '''Gabriel: What? To Catherine, too? Tess: I don't know. Maybe. School Gym (Catherine picks up papers off the ground; Vincent walks up to her) Vincent: Are you sure you're okay? Got no headache, nausea, dizziness? Catherine: I'm okay. I'm okay. It's funny how you remember how to be a doctor, but you don't actually remember being a doctor. Vincent: '''Well, I guess it's all coming back to me, slowly but surely. Even the bad things. Look, Catherine, I'm-I'm sorry about... '''Catherine: No, it's okay. Vincent: '''No, it's not. I feel horrible for what you've been going through, how much you've been sacrificing for me. I had no idea. But I guess with my memories coming back, I'm slowly beginning to realize exactly what you really do for me. And how much that costs you. You know, once these missions are over, I promise you that I will make this all up to you. What? '''Catherine: '''Nothing. Just...thank you. '''Vincent: I should be thanking you. You know, Catherine, I saw what Zach was like without Gabriella – you know, who he'd become. Lost, alone. I know that's what I would be like, too...without you. (Vincent & Catherine kiss, then Catherine pulls away) Catherine: '''There are a lot of cops around. '''Vincent: Yeah. I guess I should probably go, huh? Catherine: 'Yeah. Back door for now. '''Vincent: '''For now. '''Catherine: '''Yeah. ''(Vincent walks towards back door; Gabriel walks in through door) '''Gabriel: How's Catherine? Vincent: Uh, I think she'll be fine, but...I'd keep an eye on her. Gabriel: 'Will do. ''(Gabriel walks towards gym, Vincent exits through door; Gabriel approaches Catherine) '''Gabriel: Nice reunion. What was the theme? The apocalypse? Catherine: It's a wreck, like my life. Gabriel: '''Don't be so hard on yourself. You are going through a lot. Lost your dad, dealing with Vincent, searching for your birth father. You'll get there. '''Catherine: '''What makes you so sure? '''Gabriel: You're kidding, right? Look at where I've come from. I used to be a beast, remember? We all have something to overcome. Catherine: Gabe, don't think I don't know how much you've done to help me. I so appreciate it. Gabriel: It's my pleasure, Catherine. Catherine: (shows Gabriel picture in her hand) Me at a track meet. Gabriel: '''Hurdler, huh? Why am I not surprised? '''Catherine: ''(flipping to another picture)' 'At graduation. Look how psyched we are. Wait. ''(shot of graduation picture) Why is Agent Reynolds at my graduation? Gabriel: (takes picture from Catherine) ''Agent Reynolds? ''(Catherine looks at pledge card in her hand, then back at picture) Catherine: I think I just found my birth father. (Gabriel hands the picture back to Catherine; camera zooms in on Agent Reynolds in picture) End Category:Transcript